Traditional circuit-switched communication networks have provided a variety of voice services to end users for many years. A recent trend delivers these voice services using networks that communicate voice information in packets. A communication session in a packet network typically includes two stations that together exchange packets of voice information using a protocol supported by both stations.
Current devices may support a number of protocols to communicate voice information in packets. For example, different protocols involve various techniques for compression of voice information. Examples of such voice compression protocols include G.723 and G.729. With the increasing number and complexity of these protocols, stations supporting different protocols may not be able to establish a communication session.